In known slide rails of this type, the operating mechanism comprises at least one pivoting component which acts on the activating part of the catch.
Because this pivoting component may be accessed outside the slide rail, it may possibly be activated unintentionally, for example if the vehicle is involved in an accident (impact from unsecured luggage or some other object, crushing of the seat passenger into the seat part from the impact caused by the accident, etc.).
In this case, the accidental unlocking of the slide rail may have very serious consequences for the seat passenger.